


Oceans

by sunnyskipper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Mermaid George, Mermaids, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyskipper/pseuds/sunnyskipper
Summary: ( Inspired by the song; "Oceans" by Seafret )Dream and his long-time Pirate crew have sailed the vast seas for as long as he can remember, they're practically his family. They've gotten themselves into a lot of trouble, but have always managed to free themselves and get away scot-free. Not this time, however, as the King Eret has set a bounty over their heads over a simple, easily fixed mishap. After engaging in combat and his ship is blown up, Dream descends into the deep depths, assuming this is the bitter end of his tragic life, only to be rescued by a creature he only thought existed in old story books.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. The War

For as long as Dream can remember, he's spent his life on the ocean, on a pirate ship with his found family, also known as his loyal crew. The memories of being a young boy trapped on land, living in poverty and frustration are forever pushed to the back of his mind. Those he once knew were left in the past, never to be seen again, and good riddance. He sailed far away from that miserable life style, refusing to look back, he aimed for the stars and the sun in his journeys across the seven seas, and even further beyond.

His right hand man, Sapnap, has always been by his side since the very beginning. When Dream suggested piracy as an escape plan from their lives, he hardly thought twice before agreeing, that came later. They were only seven, anyways, they couldn't leave the country on a big pirate ship they didn't have, whether they wanted to or not. 

No, that was still years away, but even as time went on and they suffered through different hardships that were determined to break them down over and over again, they stayed strong. They had each other, and so, when the time did finally come, as only teenagers, they strung together a hard-working crew, and sailed off to the seas, living their former life behind in the dust. This, was their new future, and it was going to be one full of adventures and laughter, for nothing could get in their way.

And for a few years, it was exactly as he dreamed of. His crew consisted of Sapnap, a fair lady named Puffy who broke the ideology that only men could be worthy pirates, along with Alyssa, a man named Punz, Purpled, and lastly Ponk. A rather small crew of seven, but they were proud of who they were and surely a force to be reckoned with, nonetheless. They were proud, and although the name "pirate" is used for scoundrels and thieves who are hated, they wore it as a badge. They didn't steal from every village or Capital they come across, only the rich ones, and other pirates they come across. Otherwise, they visit villages to sell fish they catch, and spend a day on land to take a break, and enjoy the company; it often led to them ending up at a local tavern, singing their hearts out and drinking to their hearts delight (except for Purpled, who'd instead do his own thing, checking out their location and chatting up with the locals).

They were friends; family, even, a bunch of rowdy outcasts. They'd encountered a few minor problems, there are still a large majority of people who don't take kindly to the term "pirates", such as a certain King in charge named Eret. Great guy, he wasn't on Dream's radar until a little mistake they genuinely didn't do on purpose. Why would they do something that'd place them on Eret's hitlist on purpose? They were reckless at times, but they weren't idiotic, at least not to that extent.

It'd all been an unfortunate case of miscommunication. They weren't intending on stealing from him when they arrived at his precious Kingdom, they simply wanted to take a break from their weeks spent at sea, and this happened to be the closest place. They were warned, and ordered off the land or else, but Dream paid no mind, he meant no harm, after all, and tried to express that. But as it turns out, they weren't the only group of pirates who decided to come on by. 

A young boy with bright blonde hair had caused a ruckus when he happened to bump into Dream, and in the end, it resulted in an accidental fire breaking out. It had been no one's fault, the boy had just stumbled back after Dream lightly shoved him, and he bumped into a merchant's stand that contained some flammable objects. 

The boy immediately made a sprint for it, whereas Dream and his crew attempted to control the fire, but they were too late. It spread, and while there had been no fatalities, a person or two had gotten injured in the chaos, and a lot of the town square, mostly merchant's stands and other tourist attractions were burnt. 

Dream and his crew were confronted; he tried to explain that none of it had been his fault, but that of a nameless boy whom the King didn't recognize. So, he assumed he was making everything up, and there witnesses there refused to mention the boy, they most likely didn't see him. So, they all pinned the blame on Dream, and his crew, and he had no other choice but to flee. He at least thought that was an option, but he should have realized there was no way they'd be allowed to escape without punishment. When it did dawn on him, it was already too late.

"Fire!"

They were confronted by multiple royal ships, and whilst they've fought more than one ship before with just the seven of them, this was a drastically different situation. They stood no chance, and they barely had any time to react as canon balls were fired at them from all directions. In the spur of the moment, Dream yelled at his crew to take the boats, and secretly head to safety. Only a few of them got the chance to before they were destroyed, and others had to simply jump off the edge, and swim to their comrades, squeezing into the few boats they saved. 

"Dream!" Sapnap called out, snapping Dream out of his panic. He had secured a boat, and outstretched his hand for Dream to grab. He would have, and safely evacuate his lovely ship, leaving it to be tragically destroyed within a moment of minutes, seconds even, but he didn't. Because in the heat of the moment, he watched as a canon ball hit the main mast, the beam holding up the sails, and it came crashing down. 

If he hadn't of stepped in, it would have landed on top of Purpled. 

But because he had stepped in, and shoved him out of the way towards Sapnap, he lost his chance to flee. He narrowly avoided the mast crashing down on him and ending his life, but the floor beneath him split in two, and he fell straight through. 

"Dre─" he heard Sapnap cry out, before cutting off as Dream sunk into the water. He could swim, but as the ship fell apart before his very eyes, while he managed to swim past the falling pieces, his legs got tangled in the sails. 

He knew his crew were safe, at the very least. If he doesn't make it out of this alive, then Sapnap will be left in charge, they'll find a new ship to call home and he'll be their Captain, continuing his legacy and sail across the seas with everyone. He'll take good care of them, Dream knows he will, he didn't make him his first mate for nothing. He'll be a great, no, fantastic Captain who will make everyone cower before him, pirate or royalty. He'll be relying on him to get revenge at the wretched King, one way or another. 

Eventually, Dream stopped struggling. He knew he wouldn't be escaping on his own, his legs were trapped, and now his arm, too. In short; he was doomed, and there was nothing he could do about it. At first, he yelled out in his mind in frustration, and anger, that he'd be losing his life at only twenty-one years. He still had so much he wanted to see, and do... heck, he hadn't even fallen in love yet, no first kiss to be shared. Piracy was supposed to be an escape from his old life, back then, he knew he'd die young, and he wasn't just going to sit around and do nothing about it. 

It wasn't supposed to end this way. Why does he have to say goodbye to his family? In fact, he didn't even get the chance to. Not his found family, or biological, that is if they even still remember him. Or, they may have marked his name as taboo, refusing to ever bring him up again and honestly, he wouldn't blame them for it. Well, he lost the chance to apologize and make amends, if he ever were to in the first place...

Probably not.

He could begin to feel himself slipping away, ever so slowly, he started to drown. He could hardly see a thing, everything turning dark, and he swore his head was on the brink of exploding. He almost wanted to scream, open his mouth and let all the water in, so things would end quicker. 

Before he could close his eyes and embrace death coming to collect him, he saw a... a figure, heading his way. At first he assumed it was a shark, he swore he could see the faint outline of a tail swishing back and forth. He's not sure which is worse; drowning, or being eaten alive. 

Though, as the figure came closer... it must be the lack of air getting to him, but it appeared to be a person. At first, he thought it was Sapnap who came back to save him, but the tail part was still there, undoubtedly. So, it had to a shark coming after Sapnap, but he didn't have the strength to warn him in his final moments. His vision blurred, and he knew, he was about to take his last breath.

The person came closer, and the tail bumped into him. Before he lost consciousness, the unfamiliar face of a man was inches away from his; and from what he could quickly tell, he was not one of his crew. He tilted his head and saw the tail by his side, and his eyes trailed up it, expecting to be met with a shark, but... alas, without a doubt he must be imagining things, but the tail was connected to the strange man instead of having legs and such. 

He opened his mouth to shout, realizing all too late the mistake he'd made.

And then, he blacked out.


	2. Waves

Laughter of children filled his empty mind, familiar people with blurred out faces running around his home village, chasing each other. 

Dream laughed as he chased his friends around the bustling town, nearing one of them he reached out his hand. "I've got you!" But he missed, and tripped over his own feet, falling to the ground. He scratched his knees and hands, but he was fine. "Hey, guys," he stumbled to his feet, his smile remaining on his face, until he noticed he'd lost sight of his friends. "Guys..." in the busy town square, he couldn't find anyone. 

He was alone, they left him behind.

With a gasp, Dream shot up. Clutching the tight fabric around his chest, he coughed out water and swears he almost hacked up a lung, as well. He collapsed back onto the sand, slowly breathing in, and out, filling his exhausted lungs with air. He stared up at the bright sun staring down at him, the weather was rather nice, hardly a cloud in the sky.

...Hold on a minute, he was on dry land. Last thing he remembers is his ship being blown apart, and he fell straight through the middle rescuing one of his crew, he should still be in the water right now, drowning. Except he isn't, he's still very much alive as far as he can tell, even though he remembers blacking out. 

His first thought was that Sapnap must have dove in and saved him. That idiot, stupid, reckless fool who he cares for so much, where is that bastard. "Sapnap! Where are you─" he called out, attempting to stand, only to fall face forward back onto the sand, getting a mouthful of it. 

Pushing himself up, he spat it out and gagged. Then, he took in his surroundings, a sandy beach, most likely there's a village just up ahead, he can only faintly hear the music. However, Sapnap, and no one else from his crew or anyone at all aren't anywhere to be seen, to his confusion. He tried to explain it, assuming that Sapnap might have gone off to get some food, yeah... he'll be back soon.

Or, the sea could have just washed him up onto the shore, and he's far from any of his crew. 

That... seemed to be the answer. 

He doesn't know what to do. He's alive, yes, that's great, but he has practically nothing but the clothes on his back, which are soaking wet and covered in sand from head-to-toe. No money, no food, absolutely nothing, not even any company. "Ah, crap..." burying his heads in his hands, he let out a deep sigh. He's doomed, there's no other way around it.

"Hey."

A voice, suddenly he can hear a voice. He raised his head and looked around, stumbling to his feet and almost falling back over again. He walked around a bit, but to his confusion, he saw nobody, and he looked everywhere. They sounded so close by, too. Had it just been his imagination? Great, he's already going insane. 

"Down here, idiot."

Again, he heard the masculine voice. He looked down at his feet and heard a scoff, then, the sound of splashes of water. His eyes widening, he raised his head and to his relief, it hadn't been his imagination. There actually was somebody, a man seemingly around his age, maybe a few years older, with fair skin and drenched, dark brown hair and piercing different coloured eyes; one blue, one brown. He was in the water, only his head and a bit of his neck visible. It... puzzled Dream as he stepped closer. "Um... hi."

The unnamed man tilted his head with a curious gaze, and looked him up and down. Then, swam a little closer and rested his arms on the shoreline, sitting his head comfortably on them. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Dream..." Dream answered back, growing even more perplexed, he crouched down. "You're the one who saved me, right? I, uh, am eternally grateful and if there's anywhere I can repay you for saving my life, let me know," he said, and the man only hummed. For some reason, this seemed... awkward, to say the least, it probably had something to do with how the stranger was hidden in the water, and seemingly didn't plan on getting out.

"Right... um, if I may, why exactly are you in the water for?" 

The strange man glanced over his shoulder, and appeared to go into thought as Dream sat down. "Well..." the man trailed off, and Dream wanted him to spit it already. Then, he saw something surface above the water, a tail, but it couldn't belong to a dolphil or any sea creature he's seen before. A bright blue that almost blended into the water if it weren't for the shimmering scales reflecting the sunlight and golden line down the middle, and the ends of the fins fading into white. He'd only caught a quick glimpse of it, but he was left in awe. 

He glanced back at the man who chuckled, smiling for the same reason, propping himself up by his elbows. Then, the same tail reappeared, and it was far too large for any fish that would usually have that colour scheme. He quickly raised to his feet and as he stared down at the water, it became transparent and he could see the tail clearer now, and followed it with his eyes.

His jaw dropped when it connected to the man's midwaist. He thought it had to be a trick, an illusion the rippling water caused, but as the tail moved and no other fish were around or any kind of sea creature, it was obvious that the tail did indeed, belong to the man. Now that he noticed, he's not sure how he missed it before, but the man's arms were covered in scales, along with his neck. 

"Oh."

He just, stared speechless for a few seconds as his mind progressed what his eyes were seeing; which was no trick of the light. The man right before him was no man, but a mer...man. He's only heard of such creatures in old folktales that weren't meant to be taken seriously, he always knew that they were just stories made up for entertainment. Mermaids, mermen or merfolk, whatever they're called aren't supposed to be real, and yet he's staring right at one.

As that finally settled in, his mind practically had a meltdown, he let out a confused scream and stumbled back, falling to the ground. "You're, you're a," he couldn't get the words out, a thousand intangible thoughts filling his head. This can't be happening, surely it must be a side-effect of almost drowning, maybe he got some water in his brain.

"You, how, how are you..." his mind was shutting down, it couldn't handle... this. He gestured to the man, who stared at him a little annoyed, but how could he not expect him to be a little shocked about this. "How do you exist?!" He exclaimed, gesturing at the man, merman, with both hands. Who rolled his eyes, and sank deeper into the water so that only his head was visible, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Oh, great, I save your life and this is your repayment," he sighed, and fully disapeared into the water. 

Dream's heart skipped a beat and he scrambled back over to the water's edge, leaning over and staring at his reflection. "Wait! Come back!" He insisted, and without warning, the man did just that, popping his head up, only to bump heads with him, and they both recoiled back, holding their aching heads. 

"Ow..." rubbing his head, Dream slowly opened his eyes, and they widened. The still unnamed man leaned on his back, tail fully exposed above water. "How is this possible," he murmured, captivated by the magical sight, unsure what to do in this situation he never dreamed of experiencing.

The merman swam around a bit, simply relaxing as Dream freaked out.

So, merfolk or whatever actually exist, as he's just learnt, and as he collected his thoughts, he remembered a problem. He'd been saved by this merman, but his crew were nowhere to be seen. They took the boats, but he didn't see if they got away safely. The King couldn't have kept attacking after destroying their ship, right? He wasn't that cruel. He can only hope that they made it to safety, but with no way of communication, he can't be sure. They're a strong bunch, as long as they stick together and have Sapnap as their Captain, they'll be fine.

They'll be fine.

"You didn't... see anybody else, did you? Was there anyone else in the water?" Dream asked, running a hand through his hair as he grew anxious. 

The merman swam to the shore, and thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I didn't," he replied, and Dream's heart stopped. "I... did see other people in boats, making an escape from the people shooting at them." 

A wave of relief hit Dream at those words. "They didn't get shot down or anything? They're okay?" He asked, and the merman nodded his head. They're okay, they made it, he knew they would. "Good, good... okay, did you see which direction they headed in?" 

The merman swam back, and gestured east. 

They were out there, somewhere. They might assume he's dead, and sank to the bottom of the ocean. He doesn't blame them for leaving him behind, he can't. They were underfire and the ship falling apart would've made it difficult to reach him, and he was fully prepared to lose. It was just a miracle that a merman, of all things, happened to swim by and save him.

But now, he needs a way to reunite with his crew. He can't be certain where they're heading, most likely to the next closest village, they can't travel too far with only small boats. The ocean can become harsh at times, and no small escape boat would be able to handle strong currents, especially at night. He can find them, but not when he's without a method of transport, and not only that, he's back on the shore of the Kingdom he almost died trying to escape. Finding a new ship, let alone a boat isn't going to be easy when he's most likely now a wanted criminal. 

He's been warned of this in the past. 'A pirate's life is not one to romanticize', he was warned. 'It's one full of dangerous outcasts, greed and betrayal', but he'd ignored those words and brushed them off, convinced that this was the life he was meant to pursue. It still is, he's sure of it, despite the horrible circumstances he's gotten himself in, Lady Luck has smiled upon him, saving his life, and he's going to make it count. 

"Hey! Where are you going?" The merman asked, swimming up to the shore as close as he could get. 

Dream came to a halt, peering over his shoulder at the merman. "I have to find my crew," he answered. "I... thank you, again, for saving my life, but I have to get going. It's dangerous for me to be here, so I have to leave as soon as possible." 

Any other known Pirate would jump at the opportunity of encountering an actual merfolk, and would immediately offer them off in exhange for gold. A genuine merfolk would be worth mountains of riches, without a doubt, and currently he doesn't have a single coin on him. He could buy a new, fancy Pirate ship with the riches he'd receive, he could even use it to repay the King. His problems would be solved if he only betrayed the merman who'd saved his life, and despite the wonderful things it'd bring him, he couldn't bring himself to do it, staring into those bright, curious eyes. 

"What's your name?" The words just slipped out before he could think it through. There's the high chance he'll never encounter this merman again, but even so, whatever he chooses to do, he will always have a place in his mind. No matter how many years pass, if he even lives to become an old man is another debate, but he could never forget his pretty face, and this scenario that feels more like a strange dream than reality. 

"It's... George."

George, not the kind of name he'd expect such a mystical creature to have, but at the same time, it suited him.

Dream nodded, and smiled. "George... I'm Dream." It may not have been the name he was born with, but the name he gave himself when he started his new life as a Captain of his own crew, Captain Dream, and the name stuck. No one referred to him as his old, original name, no one knew of it asides from Sapnap, but the last time he spoke it had to be years ago. 

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, George, but I really must be going─"

"Take me with you!"

Just as he turned around to walk away, those words stopped him in his tracks. He slowly turned around to look back at the merman, George, who just by the look on his face was being serious. "I... what?" Dream laughed in disbelief, a smile curving the corner of his mouth. He turned around to face him, and stepped closer. He glanced down at his tail just barely visible. "Um, there's a few problems with that."

George huffed, moving closer, his whole upper body out of the water and on the sand. "I can change my tail into legs, you know," he said so casually, as if it was something Dream should already know. 

"I, you can what?!"

George rolled his eyes, as Dream began freaking out again. He slipped back into the water, "uh-huh, all mermaids can, we used to do it all the time. Sneak onto the land and roam among villagers, I've even had a friend do it, but I've never tried it myself. Going to the surface has actually been banned, but," he shrugged, and floated on his back. "You know, I'm sure there's at least one disguised merfolk in the Kingdom."

This just continues to be bizarre, Dream had to make sure he wasn't dreaming. His mind was having difficulty making sense of everything, it was giving him a headache. "You... okay, okay, so you can turn your tail into legs, alright, do you... know how?" 

"No."

At this rate, he'll be here for ages just trying to figure him out, and he doesn't exactly have time to waste. 

"I'm sure it's not that hard," George said, clearly not knowing what he was talking about. "Just, grab my hands and, pull me out of the water. We can try that," he suggested, swimming back up to the shore. 

Dream sighed, shaking his head as he walked over, muttering to himself about how ridiculous this was. He reached out his hands to grab onto his and pull him out, but paused at a realization, and moved his hands back. "Wait, if your tail turns into legs and you... no! No way!" He backed away, leaving George puzzled, and visibly offended.

"What? What now?"

Dream took one look at him, then quickly looked away. "I am getting you some clothes first!" He exclaimed, turning his back to him he made his way to the town. 

"Hey! You can't just leave me here!" George called out, but Dream ignored him as he refused to look back. "Dream!" 

"Just stay put, and out of sight! I won't take long!" Dream called out, and didn't hear another word from him. Then, moments later he entered the town and let out a long sigh, taking a breather. He can't believe this is actually happening, it's... ridiculous, to say the least, but it's no dream. 

He shook his head, and facepalming, he realized his mask was missing. Of course it was, he'd lost literally everything else, but he only just now discovered he didn't have his mask, which was swept up by the ocean and most likely never to be seen again. There was a small advantage to this tragedy, though, because nobody has seen him without his mask on, it means no one, not even the King or his goons will recognize him. Or, hopefully not. 

Alright, this won't be that hard, then. Although it's strange to be without his mask, he hardly spends any time without it on, unless he's alone, or only with Sapnap. That mask was handcrafted too, so he won't be able to get another one for quite a while, unfortunately. But, he has other things to worry about, now, and that is finding some clothes when he's absolutely broke. 

An idea crossed his mind, but he immediately pushed it away. He isn't a thief, even if that's what Pirates are mainly known for, he's put a lot of effort into being different from them, and he isn't going to let all that go to waste now.

He thought back to his confrontation with the King, when he tried so desperately to prove his innocence only to be completely ignored, and was punished when he hadn't done a thing. He can still remember the face of the brat who's the real trouble maker, even if he had done it on accident, if anyone was to blame it was him. Who knows where he is now, though, leaving unscathed, does he even feel guilty in the slightest?

From the corner of his eye, he spotted a merchant selling a wide collection of clothes, accessories and food. A young lady she was, trying to call anyone over to her stall, but everyone turned a blind eye. 

He can't steal from her, seeing her dejected expression. But his body moved on its own, and he approached the young lady, who had her head down in sorrow. When she lifted her head and saw him, her eyes widened. Dream couldn't even get a word out, "hello, sir, would you like to buy anything?" She asked, her face lighting up. 

Dream opened his mouth to speak, but changed his words entirely when he noticed something odd. "Hey... where did you get that coat from?" He asked, referring to the red coat the young girl wore, which he recognized as belonging to one of his crew, Puffy specifically. It was her signature coat. 

The girl's eyes widened, and looked down at the coat. "Oh, I... a, lovely woman gifted me this," she said softly, pink dusting her cheeks.

Dream resisted a chuckle, clearing his throat. "Puffy, right? She's a friend of mine." He again held back a laugh at her surprised reaction, and she cut him off. 

"Really? Oh, I didn't get to repay her! Here, take one of these things for free, and please, tell her I said hello!" She insisted, and her kindness made him hesitate. He did desperately need clothes, but something about this didn't feel right, taking free handouts. 

"No, I can't..." he answered, though his eyes were glued to the neatly folded up men's clothes. He dug through his pockets, hoping to find something, anything he could give in return, but all he found was a compass; a golden compass with a chain. That could be worth a bit, but asides from that, he had nothing. 

He'd lost everything, including everything on his ship. The memories framed on the walls, the precious items that belonged to everyone, just an hour ago or so he had everything he could have ever dreamed of; riches, the chance to sail the seas, and friends. But now he has nothing left, but he's determined to regain everything. 

"Here, it's... not much, but you should be able to get something out of this," he took her hand and gave her the compass, avoiding eye contact. He couldn't help but feel bad for doing this, but he had no other choice. "And... I'll take those clothes, please." 

There was silence as she nodded and slipped the compass into her pocket, and picked up the clothes and handed them to him. 

He took them and thanked her, but before leaving, he had one more thing to ask. "What's your name, if you don't mind." 

She smiled, and in that moment she seemed like a genuine angel who fell down from heaven. "It's Niki."

George swam around in circles as he awaited Dream's return. He'd heard tales of humans, and always wanted to see one up close, see what was so special about them and ask a billion questions, such as why they preferred leaving on land rather than underwater. Those questions became less important as he grew older, but now he was curious again, hoping that he'd get the chance to ask a few. 

He heard footsteps and snapped out of his thoughts, turning his head, he saw Dream approaching him holding something, and swam over as fast as he could. "You're back!" He exclaimed, "what's that...?" He asked, tilting his head as Dream set the folded clothes down in front of him.

"Your clothes, now come on, give me your hands." 

If this actually works, he... isn't sure what he's going to do, frankly. He guesses he'll just have to let George accompany him, as long as he doesn't get in the way then it shouldn't be a problem. Maybe he could even help him out, since he knows which way his crew went, in case he ever forgets. Two heads are better than one, after all. 

He reluctantly grabbed George's hands, and softly counted down from three. "Three, two... one...!" Making sure he held him securely, he stepped back and yanked him out of the water using all of his strength. He stumbled back, letting go of George's hands he lost his balance. Falling onto the sand, he quickly threw an arm over his eyes. "Did it work?!"

"This... is so weird," George mumbled. 

Dream cautiously opened one eye, keeping his arm in front of his face to partly block his view. Though from what he could see, George was standing up, but almost instantly lost his balance. Dream quickly closed his eyes again. "Put on the clothes, for pete's sake!"

He sat there with his eyes shut tight for what felt like ages, but had only been a few minutes as he waited. "You dressed yet?" He asked, hearing the sound of a belt tightening.

"Yeah, I, think I look a little weird, though..."

He slowly opened his eyes, and to his relief he was fully dressed, and despite his claim, he looked fine. He didn't wear anything too fancy, just simple clothes that would do, a white buttoned up shirt with the top buttons undone, and long, frilly sleeves, a black belt with a silver buckle, black pants and black boots. All he needed was to blend in. Lastly, he slipped on a dark blue jacket that somewhat resembled his tail with it's golden touches, and almost appeared to be decorated with scales. 

"You look fine," Dream said honestly, stepping closer just as George began to lose his balance. "Careful," luckily, he caught him, and helped him to his feet, only for George to almost fall over again, and again. It's painfully obvious this is his first time with human legs, he has no idea how to properly use them, and it was quite embarrassing, but amusing to watch at the same time. 

"Hey, don't laugh! I don't understand how you," he paused as Dream steadied him, and narrowing his eyes, tried to copy Dream's stance, only to almost fall sidewards, and Dream only just barely caught him. "Stand, let alone walk with these! They're terrible!" He complained, and Dream couldn't hold back a laugh. 

"You'll get used to it," he tried to move back, but George gripped his arms for dear life. Dream chuckled, "well, we need to get moving. I could carry you if you like?" He offered, struggling to hold back his laughter to get the words out. 

George glared at him, and attempted to punch his shoulder, only for Dream to easily dodge and it would've made George drop to the ground if George hadn't instantly clung to him. His legs were quite literally trembling, and Dream wasn't willing to wait for him to learn how to walk properly. He had things to do, such as reuniting with his crew. "Dream!"

So, although he had meant it as a joke when he suggested it, he picked up George and carried him over his shoulder, which wasn't too tricky with their new height difference. He squirmed in his grasp and hit his back, but couldn't do anything to escape. "Put me down!" He demanded.

Dream snickered, ignoring him. 

"Dream!"

"I'll put you down when we get back to town!"

He's got himself into quite a mess, but not all hope is lost just yet, and hopefully with a magical merman by his side, perhaps it won't be too bad.


End file.
